Mes rêves Mes envies
by HebiDoku
Summary: Draco fait des rêves, ou des cauchemars, c'est la guerre, les clans commencent à se montrer, l'ombre et la lumière mais Blaise et Draco ne veulent pas. . .Ils veulent se révolter. . .Ils veulent leur liberté. . .HPDM RWBZ
1. Prologue

Mes rêves . . . Mes envies. . .

Prologue:

Je te vois

Mes yeux te poursuivent

Mais jamais je ne m'approche

La peur ? Le doute ? La honte ?

Le cœur serré je te vois avec elle

Les larmes aux yeux je souris

Je joue les faux semblants

Je joue un rôle

Dans lequel je m'enferme

Dans un monde où la douleur ne m'atteint pas

Je continue d'avancer

Sans m'exprimer

Gardant mes sentiments dans mon cœur

Ne l'avouant à personne

Je tais ma douleur et mon cœur

Je ferme les yeux

Pour contenir mes larmes

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer

Mes joues me brûler

Je mords ma lèvre

Pour contenir mes gémissements

Ma main s'accroche à mon t-shirt

Au niveau de ce que tu m'as pris

Sans remords

Sans crainte

Tu n'as pas hésité à me faire du mal

Tout n'était que mépris

Tout n'était que mensonge

Tout n'était qu'illusion

Tout n'était que fantasme

Tes regards pour moi étaient froids

Dur

Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge

Un rire amer

"Malfoy, est-ce que tu sais que tu es tout seul au bout milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard à rire comme un débile ?"

Mon corps sursaute

Ta voix

Mes larmes

Tu es derrière moi

Je sens l'eau salé couler le long de mes joues rougies

"Malfoy ?"

Ma lèvre est toujours sous l'emprise de mes dents

Je ne bouge pas

J'espère que tu vas partir

Que tu vas me laisser seul

Pour que je puisse finir de déprimer seul

Toujours seul

Je ne me fis à personne

Tu me retournes brusquement

Je n'ai pas le temps de me débattre

Que je suis devant toi

Mes larmes sur les joues

Tes yeux verts s'écarquillent

Puis me juge

Première fois que tu vois un Malfoy pleurer ?

Première fois, sans doute.

Pas pour moi en tout cas

"Malfoy, tu pleures ?"

Ma voix est enrayée

"Toujours aussi perspicace, Potter. Casse-toi."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que."

Je vois un tic nerveux te prendre, je t'énerve

J'aimerai sourire mais mes larmes dévalent mon visage sans s'arrêter

Je vois ta main s'avancer vers mon visage

Je ne bouge pas

Tu essuies mes larmes

Et je te fixe

Ne comprenant pas ton geste

Je baisse la tête en repoussant doucement ta main

Ma voix est un murmure

"Vas t-en."

"Malfoy. . ."

"Tais-toi."

"Je. . ."

"CESSE DE VOULOIR SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE !! IL Y A DES GENS QUI DOIVENT MOURIR !"

Je voudrais tellement que tu me tues

De tes mains et non de tes mots

Mon cœur est mort mais mon corps subsiste

D'un seul coup j'arrache le bras de ma chemise

Dévoilant ma peau blanche, pâle

Mais une marque

Une tâche

Une horreur orne mon avant bras

Je le secoue devant ton visage

"Tues-moi Potter !"

"Que. . ."

Tu attrapes mon bras et fixe la marque

Un sourire amer me prend en sentant ta main serrer mon avant bras

En sentant une marque de plus sur mon corps

"Tu n'as pas pu faire ça. . ."

"Potter, faut-il que tu remettes tes lunettes ?"

Tu tires sur mon bras, me collant à toi

Ton autre main m'attrape par le cou

Me soulève la tête

Tes yeux sont en face des miens

Ton corps trop près du mien

J'essaie de m'éloigner de toi

Mais tu me retiens

Je ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils

Ta voix siffle dans l'air

"Tu n'as pas pu !"

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Merde ! Malfoy, je pensais que tu avais plus de fierté !"

Je ricane, amer

"Fierté, si j'avais gardé cette soi-disant fierté tu crois que j'aurais pu pleurer en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard ? Dis toi qu'elle est partie, je ne suis plus qu'un bon petit chien."

"Tu mens."

Je soupire, las

Ma tête se repose sur ton torse

Je sens pourtant encore tes mains qui me maintiennent fortement

La douleur physique me fait oublier la douleur psychique

Tu retires ta main de mon cou et je devine qu'il y a maintenant une trace rouge

"Je . . . Ex. . ."

Je te coupe

"Tu crois que tu dois t'excuser auprès de moi ? Un mangemort ? . . .Potter, je peux te demander un service, juste un."

"Ça dépendra lequel."

Je relève la tête

Nos regards s'accrochent

"Tues moi."

Je me recule de toi

Je prends tes mains

Je les place autour de mon cou

Et je te regarde

Mes yeux te prient

Te supplient

Achèves moi je t'en prie

Harry

"Je . . . Je ne peux pas Malfoy"

Je relâche tes mains qui retombent le long de ton corps

"Tout ce que tu veux mais je ne peux pas te tuer."

"Alors . . . Fais-moi l'amour."

Je n'arrive pas à le croire moi-même

J'ai osé

Je t'ai demandé de me faire l'amour

Me rendant compte de ce que j'ai dis

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer

Alors que t'es yeux s'écarquillent

"Tu veux vraiment ça ?"

"Tu serais prêt à me l'accorder ?"

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

"Je n'arriverais même pas à te faire bander, alors ça ne sert à rien. Oublie."

"Malfoy, n'affirme pas des choses dont tu n'es pas sûr."

Je relève la tête que je n'avais pas conscience avoir baissé

Mes yeux brillent de questions

Je te vois te pencher vers moi

Je sens tes lèvres contre les miennes

Ta langue taquine ma lèvre

Je ne peux que frémir et ouvrir la bouche pour t'accueillir

Une danse endiablée

Qui me fait vibrer

Je gémis. . .

* * *

Hebi: Voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé il y a un petit temps mais que je n'avais toujours pas posté, je n'ai même pas terminé le chapitre 1

Draco: Encore une, faut que tu te concentres sur celles déjà en cours ! Idiote!

Hebi: Je sais mais j'y peux ! Quand je vois un film, lit un livre, ou autre y a des passages qui me donnent des idées de fics et il faut que je les mettent --'

Harry: Il est bizarre ton prologue. . .

Hebi: Ah ! En fait cette fic va faire (en temps normal) Un rêve(ou cauchemar) puis retour à la réalité(qui pourrait s'approcher du cauchemar. . .XD)

Harry:. . .Mais en plus je veux pas tuer Draco. . .

Hebi: Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas ! Crétin! Au lieu de m'emmerder ! Lis le texte !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1:

Je me réveille brusquement, non, je n'ai pas pu faire un rêve de ce genre . . . Je ricane en fermant les yeux, mes mains se dirigent vers ma gorge et soudain j'ai un doute. Un doute qui s'immisce dans tout mon corps, me faisant trembler. Je n'ai pas pu, non, je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Je soulève mon bras tout en tremblant je remonte la manche de mon t-shirt. Mes yeux sont encore fermés, je ne veux pas voir, et si c'était vrai. . . J'ouvre délicatement les yeux qui se posent sur mon avant bras, et je soupire de bonheur. Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Bien sûr que non, comment aurais-je pu me mettre à genoux devant un vieux taré ! Ah la la, ce Potter aura le don de me rendre fou. Il est présent partout c'est vraiment énervant, maintenant il se tape l'incruste dans mes rêves, enfin pour cette fois je dirais cauchemar !

Je suis dans la grande salle, je mange tranquillement, Blaise est assis à côté de moi, nous ne parlons pas. Nous ne parlons que lorsque nous sommes seuls, personne ne doit entendre nos conversations. Alors quand il y a du monde nous nous taisons, sauf quand nous nous moquons des autres maisons, là il n'y a rien de secret. Et nous n'hésitons pas à dire franchement ce qui nous traverse l'esprit rien qu'en voyant des premières années ! Je relève la tête de mon croissant et mon regard croise celui de Potter . . . Je n'aime pas ça . . . Et s'il savait de quoi j'ai rêvé ? Impossible, mais où vais-je chercher cette imagination débordante . . . Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise. C'est bon j'ai trouvé. . . Lui et ses idées stupides ! Toujours à parler de complot, du genre que tout le monde sait nos petits secrets ! Si c'était le cas, Blaise et moi serions morts. . .

Mais . . . Dans mon rêve . . . N'ai-je pas dit que j'étais seul ? Que je n'avais plus personne ? J'ai peur . . . Et si . . . Et si ce que j'avais vu se réalisait ? Et si Blaise mourrait . . . S'il n'était pas là je n'aurais jamais le courage de ne pas m'abaisser devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres . . . Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je tremble, Blaise le remarque en fronçant les sourcils

"Draco ?"

Je ne réponds pas, la peur m'empêche de faire la moindre chose, et si c'était réel, et si ça allait arriver ?! Je ne veux pas ! Blaise ne peut pas m'abandonner, je deviendrais quoi sans lui ? Je n'ai jamais été courageux ! Je ne saurais pas faire face seul. Je suis un vrai trouillard et seul Blaise arrive à me donner du courage . . . Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais j'admire les gryffondors pour leur courage, même si dans notre maison nous appelons ça : Foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais dans ce cas que faisons nous, Blaise et moi, nous fonçons dans le tas en ce moment à ne pas vouloir se soumettre. Blaise me secoue et je papillonne des yeux, comme si je sortais de transe, je vois dans ses yeux noirs qu'il se pose des questions.

"Ce . . . Ce n'est rien, Blaise, merci."

"On en reparlera."

Je sais que je n'aurais pas le choix, je dois tout lui raconter. Je ne finis même pas mon croissant et sors de la grande salle un peu précipitamment, Blaise comprend le message et me rejoint dans une classe vide, nous la fermons par magie et mettons un sort de silence.

"Alors racontes moi."

"Blaise, j'ai rêvé, ou cauchemardé, cette nuit . . . Je. . ."

Et je lui raconte tout, absolument tout, ne laissant rien de côté, même pas ce que j'ai demandé à Potter, enfin la deuxième chose que j'ai demandé à Potter.

"Blaise ! Et si . . . Et si tu mourrais ?! Je ferais quoi ? Je ne peux rien faire seul ! Je ne peux pas !!!"

"Draco, de un avec des 'si' on pourrait refaire le monde, de deux SI je meurs promet moi que tu iras demander de l'aide à Potter."

"Quoi ?!! Il en est HORS DE QUESTION !"

"Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix. Soit je le préviens moi-même et maintenant. Soit tu le préviens si je meurs."

". . . D'accord."

"Promet-le.»

". . . Promis. . ."

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me garde dans ses bras, Blaise a toujours été une sorte de grand frère vaillant toujours sur moi, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et le serre fort contre moi, il caresse mes cheveux et fredonne doucement, me berçant je ferme les yeux et nous restons ainsi pendant un long moment.

"Draco ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions être en cours ?"

"Hm."

"Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ?"

"On est avec les gryffondors toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais."

"Mais quel idée de nous faire ce genre d'emploi du temps. . ."

"Tu ne veux pas voir Potter, c'est ça ?"

". . . Ouais."

"Pourtant tu ne pourras pas l'éviter tout le temps."

"Je sais."

"Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler."

Je ricane doucement

"Tu rigoles là, si je ne parle pas à Potter, ou plutôt l'insulte, l'humilie, on va savoir que je. . ."

"Que tu ne vas pas bien."

". . . Hm... ."

"Allez, on est parti."

Blaise enlève les sorts et me fait sortir en me tenant par les hanches, pile au moment où nous sortions Potter se trouve devant nous, il nous dévisage puis sourit, carnassier

"Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici."

Je rougis légèrement et sors

"Les temps sont durs de nos jours, Potter."

Et nous le dépassons pour nous rendre à notre cours, ah, mais Potter aussi est en retard, il a de la chance qu'on n'ait pas encore potion.

"Blaise, on a quoi comme cours ?"

"Arithmancie."

"Oh non."

Nous arrivons devant la salle, toquons et rentrons. La professeur parle, nous explique que nos retards ne devront pas être une habitude. Mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Nous nous installons à une table et prenons des notes de ce qu'elle dit, même si ce n'est en rien intéressant ! Je regarde Blaise, je me demande si lui ne fait jamais de cauchemar, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours sûr de lui. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ne serait-ce que trembler ! Mais il a toujours été plus fort que moi, moi tout ce que j'ai fais c'est de suivre ce que me disait mon père. De ne jamais me révolter, alors sincèrement, comment j'ai pu vouloir changer du tout au tout.

J'ai toujours su que le Seigneur des ténèbres était bien trop mégalomane, comme je sais qu'il tuera tous ceux qu'il ne trouvera plus assez compétent pour lui. Pour ma vie, alors . . . Je me révolte pour ma vie . . . Blaise me touche le bras, je le fixe avec une question dans les yeux et il me montre le professeur.

«Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous répondre à ma question ? »

« Non, madame. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que je ne vous écoutais pas, madame. »

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? »

Elle m'énerve avec ses questions, je lui en pose moi ?

« Parce que je ne me sens pas vraiment bien aujourd'hui. »

Ce n'est pas tellement un mensonge.

« Et qu'avez vous ? »

« Un petit coup de déprime ? »

Ou c'est le simple fait de voir ta tête qui me dérange ! Enfin, heureusement qu'elle ne lit pas dans mes pensées. . .

« Et c'est la seul raison, pour laquelle, vous n'écoutez pas ? »

« Je crois bien que oui, madame. »

« Voulez vous aller voir Pomfresh ? »

« Cela ira parfaitement, madame. »

« Bien. »

Et elle reprend son cours. Je soupire, sincèrement, elle m'énerve elle pose toujours trop de questions. Jamais elle ne nous laisse tranquille. Je reprends mes notes, pas tellement envie qu'elle me repose des questions idiotes. Le cours fini et nous sortons de la salle, j'entends Potter me dire

« Alors comme ça on a un «petit coup de déprime» on ne t'a pas assez satisfait ?»

Il mime des guillemets avec ses doigts. Alors que je rougis légèrement en comprenant l'allusion qu'il fait

« Je suis quelqu'un de difficile à satisfaire, si tu veux tout savoir Potter. »

« Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte ! »

« Alors ne fais pas d'allusion stupide ! »

« . . . Non, je crois que je vais continuer. »

Je hausse un sourcil

« Et pourrai-je savoir pour quelle raison ? »

« Parfaite imitation, Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Hm... .Sans doute parce que cela te fais rougir. »

Et il me lance un clin d'œil, je rougis de nouveau et souffle en me retournant

« Espèce d'idiot. »

Ma réplique n'est pas tellement originale, je ne le sais que trop bien. Nous nous rendons à notre prochain cours, la poisse d'être avec les gryffondors ! Nous arrivons devant la porte mais personne n'est encore rentré, je me tourne vers Blaise pour lui parler mais il semble dans un autre monde, je me retourne en suivant le regard de ses yeux et . . . Je me disais aussi qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour les rouquins . . . Je lui tapote légèrement le bras pour qu'il me regarde et je lui dis

« Ne le fixe pas comme ça, tu vas te faire chopper. »

Je le vois détourner les yeux en grommelant

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Je souris encore plus, en haussant un sourcil et il se renfrogne croisant les bras sur son torse.

« T'aurais pu m'en parler quand même ! »

« Pour que tu te foutes de moi ? »

« Jamais je n'aurai fait ça ! »

Il me lance un regard sceptique et je fini par dire

« Oui, d'accord tu as raison ! Mais quand même. . . »

« Draco. . . »

Je le regarde dans les yeux, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il veut, je vois à son regard et son sourire que je ne vais pas apprécier. Il chuchote

« « Alors, fais-moi l'amour » c'est bien ce que tu lui as dis. . . Je ne savais pas que tu avais un goût prononcé pour les bruns aux cicatrices. »

Je rougis et me détourne en grognant, c'est faux, je n'ai aucun goût pour Potter, nan mais sérieux ! L'avez-vous déjà regardé ! Bien qu'il ne porte plus de lunettes, il est toujours grand . . . Pas tellement péjoratif je vous l'accorde, mais il a des yeux verts qui ressemblent à de . . . De l'herbe ! Puis une peau mâte à force de rester au soleil, une bouche délicatement ourlée, encline à sourire, il a des fossettes quand il sourit . . . Mais qu'est-ce que je dis !? Oui il a des fossettes et ça fait des trous dans ses joues ! Ce n'est pas beau ! Voilà ! Et même s'il fait du quidditch, et que ses muscles se remarquent sous ses vêtements moulants, qu'on aperçoit entre ses robes de sorcier et bien il n'est pas du tout attirant ! Nous rentrons alors dans la salle de classe dès que le professeur Snape nous cri d'entrer, que j'aime cette voix douce et accueillante. . .

* * *

Hebi: Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bien qu'il ne soit pas des autres fics, sorry Je suis désolée du temps que je mets mais se serait trop long de tout vous expliquer alors je vais juste mettre quelques points pour que vous compreniez un peu et même si ce n'est pas très glorieux.

-Mauvais résultat en cours

-WOW (word of warcraft au cas ou ^^')

-Petit manque d'inspi

les trois grands facteurs qui m'empêche d'écrire.

Draco/Harry: Tu préfères jouer à WOW plutôt que d'écrire sur nous ?!

Hebi: . . . Disons que ce sont deux choses totalement différente !

Draco: tu nous oublies, tu t'en fous de nous !!! Ingrates.

Hebi: Arrêtes ton mélodrame, tu vois bien que je poste un chapitre là ! Tss.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une vive douleur

Au fond de mon cœur

Au creux de mon corps

Serrer les dents

Fermer les yeux

Penser à de meilleurs cieux

Penser à l'impossible

Penser au bonheur

Et oublier le malheur

Rien qu'une seconde

Viens m'enlacer dans ta douceur

Laisse-moi respirer ton odeur

Ne pas oublier tes couleurs

Mon genou au sol

Mon visage serein

Masque, ô mon masque

Qui me sauve

Qui me permet de goûter à la vie

Je m'imagine

Tes yeux dans les miens

Tes lèvres contre les miennes

Ta peau contre la mienne

Tes sourires

Tes bras qui m'entourent

Tes émeraudes qui m'aiment

Ton cœur qui bat contre le mien

Et tes paroles qui me font revivre

Qui me font sourire

Fol espoir

Quand tu nous tiens

Je veux espérer

Je veux me trouver dans tes bras

Dans un futur

Ni dicter par un fou

Ni par un vieux

Ni par un père

Juste par moi-même

Je veux montrer mes envies

Mes droits

Mon bonheur

Je veux montrer à tous qu'ils se sont trompés

Que je suis différent

Que je t'aime de toute mon âme

Dis le moi

Dis le moi

Ne m'oublie pas

Ne m'abandonne pas

Laisse-moi rester dans tes bras

J'ouvre les yeux

Pourquoi le noir ?

Pourquoi ce vide ?

Pourquoi ai-je froid ?

Où sont tes bras ?

Je tends mes bras dans le noir

Des barreaux ?

Mais où suis-je ?

Que fais-je ici ?

Est-ce l'étau de mon cœur ?

Représente t-il mon âme dans toute sa noirceur ?

Cette marque qui s'impose

Cette marque qui me déclare

Cette marque qui me fait sien

Et je ne suis plus rien

Qu'un larbin

Plus besoin de serrer les dents

De fermer les yeux

De penser à de meilleurs cieux

C'est trop tard

Le mal m'entoure

M'inonde

M'a fait sien

Plus rien ne changera

Ma mort surviendra

Je ne survivrai pas

Seul, de nouveau

Mes larmes s'échouent sur mes joues

Mes idéaux

Mes envies

Mon futur

Je l'ai perdu

En donnant mon bras

En tendant ma liberté

En m'agenouillant devant un fou

Plus jamais rien ne sera possible

Plus jamais l'on me verra différemment

Que ce fou

Que ces fous

Je suis un des leurs

Mon masque leur prouvera

Mais cœur se révoltera toujours

J'imagine ton sourire

J'imagine tes lèvres contre les miennes

J'imagine ta peau contre la mienne

J'imagine ton rire qui m'envahit

Je t'imagine mon sauveur

Sauve-moi du malheur

Aide-moi dans ma détresse

Ne me fuis pas

Comme l'on fait tout les autres

Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas prêt

D'agir seul

De vivre seul

D'abandonner mon cœur.

* * *

Hebi: Chapitre court et assez vague (enfin je crois) je le sais, mais c'est un rêve (cauchemar) donc j'vais pas le trop long

Draco: Pourquoi c'est moi qui trinque ?

Hebi: Parce que je t'aime ?

Draco: Quoi ?

Harry: Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Hebi: Quoi que j'ai un doute. . .


End file.
